The present invention relates to a shooting game apparatus, in particular to the shooting game apparatus in which a bullet is delivered from a bullet supplying apparatus to a shooting apparatus using relatively low pressured compressed air and shot from the shooting apparatus using relatively high pressed compressed air.
Generally, a shooing game playing by hitting a target with a shooting apparatus such as a gun or a bow has been widely enjoyed so far and moreover computer simulation shooting game is getting developed recently. Among those shooting games, a shooting game using compressed air has been mostly enjoyed because vibration or explosion sound generated when a bullet is shot from the shooting apparatus gives truthfulness to gamers. Further, in case that a target is a premium such as a doll, gamers can more enjoy the game because they have a lot of choice on the premium and get the premium on the spot when the target is hit.
However, there are problems relating to a conventional shooting game apparatus using compressed air. The compressed air generated by air compressor is directly supplied to a plurality of shooting apparatuses, so that pressure of the compressed air supplied to the shooting apparatus can be varied depending on number of the shooting apparatuses and distance between the shooting apparatuses and the air compressor. Thus, pressures supplied to each of the shooting apparatuses can be different from each other. As a result, it is difficult to expect reliable launching rapidity or straight forwarding of bullets.
Further, moisture generated by the air compressor that is installed into the shooting game apparatus is collected in a catch vessel. Accordingly, in case that the moisture collected in the catch vessel is not removed at a proper time, water is flowing over into the shooting game apparatus, so that the apparatus is easily rusted away. To avoid rusting of compartments of the shooting game apparatus and keep clean it, dewater must be regularly performed. By the way, it takes a lot of maintenance time and cost to dewater the shooting game apparatus.
Still further, conventional bullet supply apparatus could not rapidly supply a lot of bullets to a shooting apparatus due to small capacity of magazine that stores bullets. Further, operation of the bullet supply apparatus is not stable and the bullet supply apparatus is easily out of order because mechanical mechanism of the conventional bullet supply apparatus is so complicated as well as the bullet supply apparatus operates in response to on-off operation of solenoid. The bullet is delivered from the magazine to the shooting apparatus using the compressed air, so that delivering path is so long. Therefore, the bullet could not be smoothly transferred in case there is height difference between a position of the shooting apparatus and a position of the bullet supply apparatus.
Further, the bullet used in the shooting game apparatus using the compressed air is easily broken or smashed, so that size of the bullet become smaller than the standardized size. On the other hand, shape of the bullet that is initially spherical is deteriorated to become oval far from the standardized shape because the bullet is crashed against the inside wall of the shooting apparatus or a target. The conventional bullet supply apparatus could not sort the deteriorated or broken bullet, so that a plurality of problems happened.
Further, the conventional shooting game apparatus needs so many compartments such as a spool that is installed into the shooting apparatus and moves a bullet, a solenoid which operates the spool, and a compressed air transferring tube that transfers compressed air to a solenoid valve, so that manufacturing cost of the shooting game apparatus was high. Further, assembly work of the apparatus is difficult and productivity is low because mechanism of the conventional shooting game apparatus is complicated. Further, reliability of the conventional shooting game apparatus is low because the solenoid electrically operated or the compressed air transferring tube can easily be out of order due to careless of a gamer or a user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game apparatus which is capable of supplying compressed air at uniform pressure to a plurality of shooting apparatuses regardless of number of shooting apparatuses or a distance between the shooting apparatuses and air compressor.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game apparatus that is capable of reducing maintenance time and cost by automatically drying moisture generated by an air compressor that is installed into the shooting game apparatus.
It is, therefore, further another object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game apparatus that is capable of continuously supplying a lot of bullets to a shooting apparatus at regular intervals.
It is, therefore, still another object of the present invention is to provide a trouble free shooting game apparatus that has simple structure.
It is, therefore, still further another object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game apparatus having a bullet supply apparatus that is capable of stably supplying bullets to a shooting apparatus.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game apparatus having a bullet supply apparatus that is capable of supplying only normal bullets having standardized shape and size to a shooting apparatus by sorting bullets to remove abnormal bullets.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game apparatus having a bullet sorting apparatus that is capable of removing abnormal or damaged bullets that have sizes smaller or bigger than the normal bullets.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game apparatus having a motor overload prevention apparatus that is capable of smoothly transferring rotary power of a motor to a rotating shaft and protecting a motor from being damaged by suppressing overload of the motor when a motor is not rotated.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention is to provide a shooting game apparatus that can be easily assembled due to its simple structure. Therefore productivity and reliability of the shooting apparatus will be raised and not be easily malfunctioned.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shooting game apparatus having a housing, an air compressor installed in the housing, and at least one shooting apparatus for shooting a bullet using compressed air supplied from the air compressor, comprising: a bullet shooting pressure supplying means for supplying relatively high pressure using compressed air generated by the air compressor to the shooting apparatus so as to shoot a bullet; a bullet delivering pressure supplying means for supplying relatively low pressure using compressed air generated by the air compressor to deliver a bullet so as to the shooting apparatus; and a controller which is electrically connected to the air compressor, the shooting apparatus, the bullet shooting pressure supplying means and the bullet delivering pressure supplying means for controlling thereof.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet shooting pressure supplying means includes a bullet shooting pressure adjusting valve that is installed on a bullet shooting pressure transferring tube connecting the air compressor with the shooting apparatus for adjusting pressure of the compressed air to be supplied to the shooting apparatus.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet shooting pressure supplying means further includes an auxiliary tank that is installed between the air compressor and the bullet shooting pressure adjusting valve for temporarily storing compressed air distributed by the air compressor.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering pressure supplying means includes a pressure reducing valve which is installed on the bullet delivering pressure transferring tube connecting the air compressor with the shooting apparatus for reducing pressure of the compressed air distributed from the air compressor.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering pressure supplying means further includes at least one bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve which is installed between the pressure reducing valve and the shooting apparatus for adjusting reduced pressure of the compressed air.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering pressure supplying means further includes a low pressure controlling valve which is installed between the bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve and the shooting apparatus for supplying compressed air to a selected shooting apparatus.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering pressure supplying means further includes a low pressure controlling valve which is installed between the bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve and the shooting apparatus for supplying compressed air to a selected shooting apparatus.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, wherein the shooting game apparatus further comprises an air filter for filtering the compressed air so as to remove moisture or contaminant contained in the compressed air generated by the air compressor, wherein the air filter is installed inside a high pressure tube connecting the air compressor and the bullet shooting pressure supplying means.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises a bullet sorting apparatus.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet sorting apparatus includes a bullet line-up means for lining up bullets, a bullet selecting means having a pair of selecting bars for selecting the bullets depending on distance between the pair of selecting bars, and a driving means which is connected to the bullet selecting means at one end portion thereof for providing rotary power to the bullet selecting means.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet line-up means includes a base plate downwardly slopped and a line-up plate arranged perpendicularly to the base plate and separated from the base plate.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet line-up means further includes a guide plate perpendicularly arranged to the base plate and not being separated from the base plate for guiding the bullets to the line-up plate.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the bullet shorting means includes a first selecting bar having spiral grooves formed on outer surface thereof and a second selecting bar separately arranged from the first selecting bar, wherein the bullets are supplied in a space between the first selecting bar and the second selecting bar.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the first selecting bar comprises three zones (first zone, second zone and third zone) depending on difference of depth of the spiral grooves, in which the first zone is formed for selecting bullets smaller than normal size of bullets or contaminant, the second zone is formed for selecting normal size of bullets, and the third zone is formed for selecting big gullets bigger than normal size of bullets or contaminant.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the second selecting bar comprises three zones (first zone, second zone, third zone) depending on difference of diameter of the second selecting bar, wherein the first zone is formed for selecting bullets smaller than normal size of bullets or contaminant, the second zone is formed for selecting normal size of bullets, and the third zone is formed for selecting big gullets bigger than normal size of bullets or contaminant.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises a bullet collecting section installed under the bullet selecting means to collect and supply the normal size of bullets.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises a motor overload prevention apparatus between the driving means and the first selecting bar.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the motor overload prevention apparatus includes: a first coupling installed on a driving shaft for transferring rotary power of the driving means to the driving shaft; a second coupling installed on an outputting shaft which operates by receiving the rotary power of the driving shaft; and a rotary power transfer means for transferring rotary power of the driving means from the first coupling to the second coupling, wherein the rotary power transfer means includes elastic members inserted into each of inserting holes formed on side surface of the front section of the first coupling and balls being received in the elastic members, the second coupling having inserting holes for receiving a part of the each ball on a side surface to which the first coupling is contacted.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the inserting holes are formed in radial type at regular intervals.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, a separation protection member is fixed at entrance portion of each of the inserting holes.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the shooting apparatus includes: a main body having a handle; a bullet magazine which receives low pressured compressed air supplied by a compressed air transferring means and is installed in the handle; a bullet shooting tube which is directed to a muzzle of the shooting apparatus and connected to the bullet magazine and receiving high pressured compressed air supplied from the compressed air transferring means; a trigger for directly pushing bullets charged in the magazine to the bullet shooting tube by being pulled by a gamer; and a sensor for detecting movement of the trigger and controlling opening and closing of high pressure pipe using a controller.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the trigger includes: a body; a sensing part which is formed to be protruded from one side of the body and movement thereof is detected a sensor; a pushing part which is formed to be protruded from the other side of the body and pushing the bullets charged in the bullet magazine to the bullet shooting tube; and an elastic member which is interfered between the body of the trigger and the main body of the shooting apparatus for providing the trigger with restoration.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shooting game apparatus having a housing, an air compressor installed in the housing and at least one shooting apparatus for launching bullets using compressed air supplied from the air compressor, comprising: bullet shooting pressure supplying means for supplying relatively high pressure using compressed air generated by the air compressor to the shooting apparatus to launch a bullet; bullet delivering pressure supplying means for supplying relatively low pressure using compressed air generated by the air compressor to deliver a bullet to the shooting apparatus; a pressure distributing valve which is connected with the air compressor and the high pressure tube for distributing compressed air generated by the air compressor to the bullet shooting pressure supplying means and the bullet delivering pressure supplying means; and a controller which is electrically connected to the air compressor, the shooting apparatus, the bullet shooting pressure supplying means and the bullet delivering pressure supplying means for controlling thereof.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the bullet shooting pressure supplying means includes a bullet shooting pressure adjusting valve that is installed on a bullet shooting pressure transferring tube connecting the air compressor with the shooting apparatus for adjusting pressure of the compressed air to be supplied to the shooting apparatus.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the bullet shooting pressure supplying means further includes an auxiliary tank that is installed between the air compressor and the bullet shooting pressure adjusting valve for temporary storing compressed air distributed from the air compressor.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering pressure supplying means includes a pressure reducing valve which is installed on the bullet delivering pressure transferring tube connecting the air compressor with the shooting apparatus for reducing pressure of the compressed air distributed from the air compressor.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering pressure supplying means further includes at least one bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve which is installed between the pressure reducing valve and the shooting apparatus for adjusting reduced pressure of the compressed air.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering pressure supplying means further includes a low pressure controlling valve which is installed between the bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve and the shooting apparatus for supplying compressed air to a selected shooting apparatus.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises an air filter for filtering the compressed air so s to remove moisture or contaminant contained in the compressed air generated by the air compressor, wherein the air filter is installed inside a high pressure tube connecting the air compressor and the bullet shooting pressure supplying means.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shooting game apparatus having a housing, an air compressor installed in the housing and at least one shooting apparatus for launching bullets using compressed air supplied from the air compressor, comprising: a pressure distributing valve which is connected to the air compressor and a high pressure tube for distributing compressed air generated by the air compressor bullet shooting pressure and bullet delivering pressure; a bullet shooting pressure adjusting valve which is installed on a bullet shooting pressure transferring tube connecting the pressure distributing valve with the shooting apparatus for adjusting the compressed air to be supplied to the shooting apparatus; a pressure reducing valve which is installed on a bullet delivering pressure transferring tube connecting the pressure distributing valve with the shooting apparatus for reducing pressure of the compressed air distributed by the pressure distributing valve; and a controller which is connected to the air compressor, the pressure distributing valve, the bullet shooting pressure adjusting valve, and the pressure reducing valve for controlling thereof.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises an auxiliary tank that is installed between the pressure distributing valve and the shooting apparatus for temporary storing compressed air distributed by the pressure distributing valve.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises at least one bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve which is installed between the pressure reducing valve and the shooting apparatus for adjusting reduced pressure of the compressed air by the pressure reducing valve.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises a low pressure controlling valve which is installed between the bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve and the shooting apparatus for supplying compressed air to a selected shooting apparatus.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises a moisture drying means that is installed at one end portion of a moisture discharging tube for drying moisture produced by the air compressor.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises an air filter for filtering the compressed air so as to remove moisture or contaminant contained in the compressed air generated by the air compressor, wherein the air filter is installed inside a high pressure tube connecting the air compressor and the pressure distributing valve.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shooting game apparatus having a housing, an air compressor installed in the housing and at least one shooting apparatus for launching bullets using compressed air supplied from the air compressor, comprising: a pressure distributing valve which is connected to the air compressor and a high pressure tube for distributing compressed air generated by the air compressor to a bullet shooting pressure and a bullet delivering pressure; an air filter which is arranged inside the high pressure tube connecting the air compressor and the pressure distributing valve for removing contaminant or moisture contained in compressed air generated by the air compressor; a bullet shooting pressure adjusting valve which is installed on a bullet shooting pressure transferring tube connecting the pressure distributing valve with the shooting apparatus for adjusting the compressed air to be supplied to the shooting apparatus; an auxiliary tank which is installed between the pressure distributing valve and the shooting apparatus for temporary storing compressed air distributed by the pressure distributing valve; a pressure reducing valve which is installed on a bullet delivering pressure transferring tube connecting the pressure distributing valve with the shooting apparatus for reducing pressure of the compressed air distributed by the pressure distributing valve; a bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve which is installed between the pressure reducing valve and the shooting apparatus for adjusting pressure of compressed air, the pressure which is reduced by the pressure reducing valve; a low pressure controlling valve which is installed between the bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve and the shooting apparatus for supplying compressed air to a selected shooting apparatus; a moisture drying means which is installed at one end portion of a moisture discharging tube for drying moisture generated by the air compressor; and a controller which is electrically connected to the air compressor, the shooting apparatus, the pressure distributing valve, the bullet shooting pressure adjusting valve, and the pressure reducing valve, the bullet delivering pressure adjusting valve, and the low pressure controlling valve for controlling thereof.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the shooting game apparatus further comprises a bullet supplying apparatus.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the bullet supplying apparatus includes: a magazine having an outlet at bottom for storing bullets; a bullet delivering shaft which is installed under the magazine for delivering bullets outputted from the outlet; a driving means which is installed at one end of the bullet delivering shaft for rotating the bullet delivering shaft; a bullet delivering means for connecting the bullet delivering shaft with a shooting apparatus to deliver the bullets from the bullet delivering shaft to a shooting apparatus; and a compressed air supplying means for transferring the bullets to the shooting apparatus by providing the bullets with compressed air.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering shaft has spiral grooves on outer surface thereof.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the bullet supplying apparatus further includes a plate having a perpendicular hole thereon to communicate with the outlet of the magazine and a guide channel formed on a lower surface thereof to guide bullets, in which the plated is installed under the magazine.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the bullet supplying apparatus further includes a first supporting plate and a second supporting plate each of which is contacted with a light and a left side surfaces of the plate respectively, wherein the second supporting plate has a penetrating hole so that the bullets transferred along the spiral grooves can be to be passed out.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the guide channel is formed in such way that a part of normal size of the bullets can be inserted into the guide channel and distance between the guide channel and the spiral grooves must be greater than the normal size of the bullets, so that bullets smaller than the normal size bullet can be removed by being fallen down from the spiral grooves.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering means includes a fixing block in which a bullet delivering hole and a compressed air supplying hole are formed, the compressed air supplying hole being formed to communicate with the bullet delivering hole for supplying compressed air to the bullet delivering hole.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the compressed air supplying means includes an air compressor and a compressed air supplying tube that is connected to the air compressor for supplying the compressed air to the compressed air supplying tube.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the bullet delivering means is formed of a pipe member and connected to the front section of the spiral grooves at one end and the shooting apparatus at the other end, and the compressed air supplying means is connected to the pipe member.